Se reconstruire
by Lucking
Summary: Après la guerre, Harry a tout perdu, mais il est puissant. Tellement puissant que sa magie va l'aider à se reconstruire. Harry Puissant. Ne prend pas en compte le tome 7 et seuls les horcruxes du tome 6. BackInTime
1. Chapter 1

Hello, c'est ma première fiction alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plais!

Disclaimer: tout à JKR

WARNING: attention âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

Sur ce, bonne lecture :) ENJOY!

Le monde était blanc. Juste blanc, pas de gris ni de noir. Pas de couleur vives. Rien, juste du blanc, c'est ce qui effraya Harry. Harry Potter n'avait connu qu'un monde composé de nuances de gris. Lui même avait peur de son gris. Peur qu'il soit trop sombre. A vrai dire, cela devait être sa seule peur. Non, c'était sa seule peur, finir par être un homme violent, sanguinaire, et, ressentant du plaisir à tuer. Cette peur avait deux explications:

-Il possèdait un morceau en lui de Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Il s'était pourtant tué pour enlever l'horcruxe, mais rien avait changé. Il l'avait gardé. Néanmoins Voldemort était bien décédé.

-La guerre.

Harry potter avait 17 ans. Pendant sa sixième année et sa septième année il ne reçut des cours que de Dumbledore qui devint très vite son mentor. Il lui appris des sorts dits blancs comme des sorts dits noirs. En réaité seule l'intention du lanceur était blanche ou noire. Quoique souvent grise encore une fois. Harry devint puissant, plus que Dumbledore et Voldemort. Car il possèdait les pouvoirs de Voldemort et les siens. Il était donc l'héritier de Serpentard mais aussi de Gryffondor dû aux Potter. Or, peu le savent mais Gryffondor était le fils de Merlin. Par un rituel méconnu car seulement réalisable pour le descendant de Merlin, il réussit à devenir plus puissant que Merlin lui-même. En effet, Merlin avait créé un sort permettant à son descendant d'acquérir son immense pouvoir et connaissance en plus de la magie de l'héritier. Or Harry possèdait déjà la sienne et celle de serpentard, Gryffondor et Voldemort. Le sort, s'il était utilisé par quelqu'un n'étant pas l'héritier, ne ferait rien, si bien que le sort devint un mythe. Harry devint puissant. Trop même. Il tua tous les Mangemorts et i peine une heure, assassina Voldemort. Mais, il n'était plus lui. Son être n'était que puissance et connaissance, son contrôle sur sa magie était extraordinaire et plus d'un pourrait l'envier. Mais, ils ne savaient pas que cette puissance le tuait peu à peu.

Pendant sa traque des horcruxes et des mangemorts, Ron jaloux, l'avait délaissé. Hermione était restée mais pendant cette bataille était morte, comme Remus, Neville, tout le monde. Même Dumbledore tué par vingt mangemorts l'ayant encerclés. Néanmoins Dumbledore en avait tué 9 sur les vingts.

Ron n'avait pas supporté la mort de sa soeur Ginny, violée auparavant par son frère Fred, mis sous Imperium par Dolohov, tuée devant toute sa famille, deux jours avant la Grande Bataille. Il s'était donné la mort. Il avait écrit une lettre à Harry avant de mourir, hier, lui disant qu'il s'excusait, qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre. Dolohov avait été assassiné par les renforts mais Ginny était déjà morte et la famille Weasley était brisée. Fred se suicida aussi dégoûté par son geste même si forcé. George ne pouvant supporter la mort de son jumeau se tua également. Le reste de la famille Weasley ainsi que beaucoup d'autres, tous ceux qu'il connaissait en fait, étaient morts lors de la Grande Bataille. Les seuls survivants qu'il connaissait étaient Mc Gonagall et Hannah Abott. La bataille avait eu lieu à Poudlard contre les aurors, les volontaire, les élèves de 16 ans ou plus (le reste ayant été cachés dans la chambre des Secrets) et les professeurs avec l'aide des centaures, elfes de maison, créatures du Lac et de la forêt (comme les araignées géantes, menées par Hagrid, mort courageusement en sauvant Mc Gonagall de son corps lorqu'un géant voulut lui assèner un coup de massue).

Harry ouvrit un oeil. Un deuxième. Il se mit debout. Regarda autour de lui. Tout n'était dévastation, mort et désolation. Il aperçut Minerva et Hannah. Elle pleuraient. Il voulait pleurer. Il ressentait du désespoir et du chagrin. Il souffrait. Mais il n'arrivait pas à pleurer. Il était une machine. Et il ne savait plus pleurer.

Il courut sans se soucier des appels désespérés des deux seules survivantes. Il courut sans savoir où aller, pourquoi il courait, combien de temps. Les larmes ne coulaient pas. Il voulait s'enfuir. Il courut. Les images revenaient sans cesse. Le corps mutilé d'Hermione. La lettre de Ron. Le visage de Molly dévastée et ses paroles: "Harry, elle me suppliait de l'aider, ses gémissements étaient bruyants, ses larmes coulaient, et moi je ne pouvais rien faire. Et Fred! Fred pleurait. il était roulé en boule et répétait inlassablement "désolé". Harry, je te promet de tuer le plus possible de ces... de ces enfoirés!". La bouillie de chair représentant Hagrid.

Quand il arrêta de courir, il faisait nuit noire. Il décida de transplaner dans le bureau de feu Dumbledore. C'était une de ses nombreuses capacités étant l'héritier de Merlin.

Un jour Albus lui avait dit qu'en magie rien n'était impossible, et surtout pour lui. Il s'endormit dans le fauteuil de son ancien directeur, de son mentor tout en pensant à ce que serait sa vie si il pouvait rencontrer ses parents.

Fin du prologue.

Je vais essayer de répondre à toutes les reviews, s'il y en a aha!


	2. Lidÿe

Disclaimer: Tout à JKR évidement, saud Lidÿe mon petit bébé!

Merci aux revieweurs, vos petits mots m'ont vraiment touchés! Merci à Full et Pims10! :)

Bon je posterai sûrement pas aussi vite tout le temps aha mais je vais faire de mon mieux!

Chapitre: 1: Lidÿe

Harry se réveilla avec un affreux mal de crâne et l'impression d'être passé sous 3 Magicobus.

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il n'était plus dans le bureau d'Albus, il sortit sa baguette. Il ne pensait pas être somnambule et se trouvait dans une ruelle sombre. Sans baisser sa baguette, Harry regarda l'heure : 19h, soit 4 heures après qu'il se soit endormit dans le bureau de son mentor décédé. Il décida de sortir prudement de la rue, on ne sait jamais.

Il se trouvait dans le chemin de Traverse qui était vide. Un vendeur vendait quand même quelques exemplaires de la Gazette du sorcier. Comme Harry avait quelques mornilles dans sa poche, il lui prit un exemplaire. Il vérifia son sac qu'il avait gardé pendant sa mystérieuse sieste: la carte des maraudeurs, la cape d'invisibilité, son vif d'or, 2000 gallions qu'il avait récupéré de son coffre avant la Grande Bataille, son balais qu'il avait réduit et un album photo de tous ses êtres chers. Tout était là, il pouvait donc exclure la possibilité d'un vol, de plus il l'aurait très certainement senti.

Il s'asseya sur un banc puis regarda la gazette. Son coeur rata un battement. La date! La gazette indiquait le 20 Août, jusqu'ici tout était normal, mais l'année était 1976. C'était tout bonnement impossible, quand il était dans le bureau de son mentor il était en 1998!

De plus l'année 1976 correspondait à la septième année de ses parents et Albus était directeur. Harry respira fortement pour se calmer. Quand, tout-à-coup, un énorme mal de tête le pris et il s'évanouit.

Il était dans un monde sans haut ni bas, uniformément turquoise. Une femme magnifique vint à sa rencontre. Elle grande, mince avec la peau mate, les yeux noirs et les cheveux couleur ébène. Elle respirait la magie et la puissance comme Harry.

"-Bonjour Harry Potter. Je me nomme Lidÿe et je suis la fée du temps

-... Expliquez vous, où suis je? Qui êtes vous? demanda Harry la baguette au poignet

-Chaque chose en son temps. Tu es dans une bulle temporelle que j'ai créée. Je t'ai déjà dit qui j'étais. Je ne te veux aucun mal alors baisse ta baguette et je t'expliquerai tout.

- Comment puis je vous croire?

-Tu ne le peux pas"

Harry hésitait, il faisait confiance à Lidÿe sans savoir pourquoi et ça l'inquiétait. Néanmoins il voulait des réponses alors il baissa à moitié son bras tenant sa précieuse baguette.

"-C'est déjà ça, soupira la fée

-Parlez!

-D'accord, d'accord, pas besoin d'être grossier! Non vraiment les humains de nos jours! Bon, Il y a quatre heures, tu était dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore et avant de t'endormir tu as souhaité revoir ceux que tu aimais, et connaître tes parents. Je t'ai entendu et pour te remercier de tes exploits et d'avoir sauvé le monde sorcier je t'ai accordé ton voeu! Te voici en 1976 et tu vas faire ton entrée en 7ème année comme tes parents! Bon normalement tu as fini l'école mais j'ai reculé ton âge, tu viens donc d'avoir 17 ans le 31 juillet! J'ai tout prévu, ton histoire, un coffre, etc!

-... QUOI?! Et vous avez fait ça sans me dire quoi que ce soit?

-Oh s'il te plais je savais que tu serais d'accord!

-Peut-être... Mais c'est pas une raison!

-si!

-non!

-si!

-non!

-ok ok! Je suis désolée de pas t en avoir parlé mais tu me pardonnes?

-peut être, je peux avoir confiance en vous? Qui me dis que vous n'êtes pas une mangemort?

-Je suis une fée, une sorte de divinité. Alors, tes mangemorts, il m'intéresse pas! Diable! Moi qui voulait faire une bonne action! Pour une fois!

-Et dans le futur, que se passe-t-il? demanda Harry tout en trouvant cette fée vraiment étrange

-Le futur est gelé. Tu ne reviendra que lorsque que tu le souhaiteras. Tu peux changer le futur: tuer Voldemort, aider les gens,... Le futur va dépendre de tes choix. Tu vas t'appeler Jake Collins, tu sera australien, ta famille est morte quand tu avais 1 an d'un accident de voiture, tu as donc suivi des cours avec un précepteur qui s'occupait de toi mais il est mort récemment suite à une maladie moldue, il t'as alors demandé d'aller à Poudlard pour plus de sûreté. Tu n'as jamais eu d'accent car ton précepteur était anglais et tu ne voyais que lui. Tu seras de sang-mêlé. Ta mère était une sorcière de sang pur en Australie et ton père un moldu. Voici une gourmette qui t'empêche de révèler ta véritable identité de plus elle sera ton moyen de m'appeler, tu devras juste lui dire mon prénom. Et quand je vais changer ton apparence, elle te permettra de la garder en tout circonstance. Pour l'enlever, tu devras me demander ahaha!"

_Oui, elle est décidement folle, pensa Harry.

Elle posa les mains sur le front d'Harry et Harry ou Jake, ressentit une grande chaleur.

"-Regarde toi, regarde mon oeuvre! Tu devrais rester ainsi!"

Elle invoqua un miroir pour qu'il puisse se regarder.

C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas mal, beau même, mais il n'avait plus aucun lien avec ses parents. Il était maintenant grand, 1m90, avait gardé ses muscles et sa carrure, il avit gardé ses cheveux noirs mais ils étaient maintenant lisse et coupés en brosse. Ses yeux étaient turquoise, si clairs. Et sa peau était restée pâle.

"-Oui, oui tu es très belle ma chérie. Allez ça suffit arrête de te regarder maintenant Jakette! Ton coffre à Gringotts est le 786, voici la clé, achète toi des vêtements parce que t'en a bien besoin!, va voir Dumbledore pour qu'il t'accepte dans son école et à toi de te débrouiller! Au fait, va au chaudron baveur pour dormir!"

Et elle l'embrassa légèrement sur la bouche et le poussa.

Il se réveilla sur le banc comme si rien ne s'était passé. Harry se toucha les lèvres et pensa au chaste baiser de Lidÿe.

_Vraiment bizarre, cette fée. Vraiment jolie aussi... Enfin bref! Concentre toi Harry, tu as l'occasion de tout changer! pensa Harry.

Il alla au chaudron baveur et demanda une chambre pour plusieurs nuits à Tom bien rajeunit.

Il entra dans sa chambre, commanda à manger, et fit son emploi du temps pour demain: 7h: douche plus manger/ 8h Gringotts/ 9h lettre à Dumbledore/10h achat de vêtements,...

Après manger à 21h, il se coucha enfin dans un vrai lit. Cette journée allait être mouvementée, non en fait, cette année allait être mouvementée!

Fin du chapitre 1!

La petite précision du chapitre: Quand Harry est partit, Lidÿe a bien rit de son visage éberlué mais était triste quand même parce qu'elle avait fait une entrée super classe selon elle et Harry a tout gâché (selon elle encore une fois). Personnellement elle me fait peur! Mais je l'aime quand même!


	3. Quand Harry prend ses marques

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR, sauf Lidyë, les persos secondaires etc..

Merci pour les mises en favoris, les alertes,.. et à **Faenlgiec** pour ses reviews: Pour le chap 1 la réponse est ne t'en fait pas Harry a ses forces et beaucoup de faiblesses! Pour le chap 2 la réponse est: en même temps si on t'envoyait dans une époque sans te demander ton avis et que tu ne connaissait pas la personne alors que tu viens de sortir d'une guerre sans pareil je sais pas trop si tu réagirai pas comme ça ahah ;) En tout cas merci pour tes reviews qui vont me permettre de m'améliorer!

**PRECISION**: J'essaie de poster entre 1 et 2 semaines après le dernier chapitre!

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Chapitre 2: Quand Harry prend ses marques.<strong>_

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla dès 7h du matin avec un mal de dos impressionnant. il faut dire que la chambre que Tom lui avait donnée n'était pa vraiment confortable ou décorée. Mais Harry s'en fichait, tant qu'il avait un toit sous lequel dormir et de quoi manger.

Il se leva de son lit si douillet( (notez l'ironie) puis se doucha. Evidement l'eau était gelée mais c'était mieux que rien et de plus, Harry en avait eu l'habitude avec la guerre.

Il descendit vers le pub pour manger. Tom lui servit des pancakes en souriant et ses dents étaient encore toutes là. Une fois mangé, il alla au chemin de traverse et plus précisement à Gringotts. L'allée était vide et pas seulement à cause de l'heure matinale. En effet, Voldemort sévissait dans tout le pays, et la peur pouvait se voir sur tous les visages, mêmes les enfants arboraient un visage soucieux. Harry serra ses poingts si fort que ses jointures devinrent blanches. Ce n'était pas normal.

Quand il fut au pied de l'immense bâtiment d'un blanc si éclatant, Harry lut la devise de Gringotts et réprima un frisson, il sourit néanmoins de l'aventure qu'il avait eu avec Hermione pour récupérer la coupe d'Helga Poulsouffle. Hermione... c'était trop dur d'y penser. Il ferma les yeux et rentra dans ce bâtiment qu'il était sensé ne jamais avoir vu.

Arrivé au centre de la pièce il vit un vieux gobelin rabougris:

"-Bonjour, j'ai un coffre, le 786...

-Suivez-moi monsieur Collins, maugréa le gobelin

-Comment connaissez vous mon nom?

-Eh bien, disons que du jour au lendemain un coffre est apparu à votre nom avec énormément d'argent, répondit le gobelin non sans sarcasmes."

Ils s'assirent dans le chariot qui démarra à toute allure et s' arrêta devant le numéro 786. Le gobelin inséra la clé et Harry put voir que son coffre était presque aussi rempli que celui de ses futurs/anciens parents. Lidyë... Belle et généreuse... Harry se reprit et repoussa ses pensées. Il avait une mission! Harry prit 3000 gallions même si ayant déjà 1000 Gallions dans son sac à dos.

Il sortit de la banque et se rendit au Chaudron Baveur et s'installa au fond du bar devant une fenêtre donnant sur le monde moldu. Il commanda une Bière-Au-Beurre fraîche et sortit une plume, un encrier et un rouleau de parchemin. Il écrivit à Dumbledore et relut sa lettre:

_Monsieur A.P.W.B Dumbledore,_

_Je me prénomme Jake Collins, je viens d'Australie, j'ai perdu toute ma famille, j'aimerais alors vous rencontrer pour pouvoir rentrer dans votre école en tant qu'élève de Septième Année. Pouvons-nous nous rencontrer?_

_Jake Collins._

Quand Harry eut fini sa boisson et l'eut payée, il alla sur le chemin de Traverse et alla poster sa lettre à la poste sorcière, choisissant un hibou petit mais très rapide. Puis il s'acheta la Gazette Du Sorcier du jour. La Une titrait: "Le premier ministre Gunford assure que la sécurité est sa priorité."

_Hmpf, bien-sûr, ce n'est pas du tout l'argent et le pouvoir..., pensa Harry.

Il alla ensuite s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements, malle, ingrédients de potion, chaudrons, parchemins, plumes, encres, chaussures, etc...

Il allait être accepté à Poudlard, il en était sûr.

Il alla dans une boutique vendant des vêtements pour sorciers et des habits moldus. Il choisit 7 robes de sorciers noires, vetres bouteille et bleues nuit, souples et douces avec sorts de chauffage et de frais. Il s'acheta 5 jeans et 10 polos de mêmes couleurs que les robes, 2 capes (une noire et une couleur vert forêt avec des attaches en argent), des sous-vêtements, un pull en cachemire, 10 pulls, 3 pyjamas, 5 vestes, 10 T-shirts, une paire de bottes en peau de dragon et une paire de tennis.

Il avait pour la pemière fois de sa vie , des vêtements de tous les jours rien qu'à lui.

Il alla chez l'apothicaire et le papetier, puis il alla dans une vieille boutique poussièreuse. Un homme était endormit sur une chaise et se réveilla d'un coup quand la sonnette retentit. Un air surpris barrait son visage anguleux. Harry songea qu'il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de clients sûrement à cause de la nouvelle boutique lui faisant concurrence. En effet, le magasin est une boutique de malles.

"-Bienvenue chez 'Malles et Bijoux'! Puis-je vous aider?

-Euh oui, j'aurai besoin d'une grande malle"

L'homme lui montra une malle qui plût de suite à Harry. Elle était grande avec trois compartiments assez vastes et spacieux, très solide, noire avec des runes blanches de protection, solidité,...

"-C'est la meilleure malle de notre collection mais elle coûte cher, 300 Gallions alors personne ne l'achète...

-Je la prends!"

Au moment de payer, Harry regarda les bijoux.

"-Ils sont beaux, hein? demanda le vendeur

-Oui, j'aime beaucoup cette montre, elle est à combien?

-100 gallions monsieur.

-Je prends aussi!"

Elle était toute fine, noire avec des liserés argents et des symboles runiques minuscules. Elle était en cuir. Toute simple, juste une superbe montre. Il décida d'acheter aussi une bague en or jaune avec un rubis dessus pour Lidyë à 100 Gallions aussi. C'est un cadeau juste en signe de respect et de remerciement.

Il sortit du magasin avec ses nouveaux achats et posa ses nouvelles acquisitions sur son lit à l'auberge/bar de Tom.

Il sortit se prendre une glace chez Florian Fortarôme, goût caramel et vanille puis se promena dans le chemin de traverse baigné par la chaleur et le soleil mais encore trop peu peuplé malgré la rentrée des classes iminente

Il passa devant la ménagerie magique et vit un magnifique animal. C'était un oiseau tout petit, couleur bleu roi et or. Il entra dans la boutique et le caressa.

"-C'est un bébé phénix mâle, lui dit la vendeuse,il a 3 mois, normalement nous n'avons pas de phénix puisqu'ils sont libres mais il a insisté pour rester dans le magasin, sans doute pour trouver son compagnon, et il semblerai que ce soit vous! Vous devez le prendre mais nus ne vous le ferons pas payer: c'est un phénix, il vous a choisit et il n'est même pas de notre magasin ahaha! Néanmoins sa venue est très étrange... Pourquoi ne resterai-il pas dans un endroit reculé en vous attendant? Je crois qu'il vous attendait, guettait et savait que vous seriez là... Mystérieux ces phénix!"

La vendeuse semblait très gentille. Elle était toute menue, blonde avec des yeux bruns rieurs.

"-En revanche, il vous faudra lui acheter un perchoir, mais il chasse sa nourriture tout seul, encore un bon point pour le phénix, ahaha!

-Ahaha, oui en effet!"

Il prit un magnifique perchoir en or avec des émeraudes à 500 Gallions pensant que c'est ce que Hedwige aimerai. Il se souvenait de ses caprices mieux que tout au monde. Mais elle était morte. Devant lui et pour lui, comme tant d'autres...

"-Au fait, à 5 mois il sera capable de 'transplaner'! Trouvez lui un nom!"

Harry retourna dans sa chambre et installa le bébé phénix. Comment le nommer? Il décida de l'appeler Adonis, comme dans la mythologie grecque.

Quand il ouvrit l'armoire de sa chambre un livre lui apparut avec ce mot:

_"Cher Jakounet, c'est Lidyë, ta fée préférée!_

_Je sais que tu as lu pleiiins de livres et tout et tout mais il y a une magie qu'aucun humain ne connait, et cela pourrait t'aider dans ta lutte contre le Voldemort d'ici car il est vraiment beaucoup plus puissant que dans ton monde..._

_Sur ce bonne lecture mon Jakounet!"_

Lidyë encore elle! Un livre sur la magie des fées, il faudrait vraiment qu'il la remercie! Le livre contenait un nombre impressionant de pages (3000) mais semblait passionnant, il décida de commencer à le lire le lendemain, il voulait marcher un peu sur Le Chemin de Traverse pour le moment afin de penser à sa mission.

Une fois sur le chemin de traverse, il 'asseya sur un banc sous un arbre.

_Alors Voldemort est plus puissant et donc plus difficile à battre.., pensa Harry.

Il devait changer le futur et ne pouvait donc pas laiser ce mage noir mégalo tuer et torturer les gens sans rien faire. De plus il ne voulait pas que dans le futur un enfant ait à porter le fardeau de tuer Voldemort, comme lui...

Soudainement une explosion retentit et Harry vit un groupe composé de 20 Encagoulés surgir sur le chemin encore plus désert qu'à l'habitude dû à l'heure tardive ( 20h). L'explosion venait de la boutique d'Ollivander , les Mangemorts voulant certainement se procurer d'autres Baguettes pour en avoir deux chacun. Un goupe de 10 aurors apparut prévenus par Tom le barman, aucuns clients de l'auberge apparut, trop apeurés et suivant les consignes de sécurité. Il se lancèrent dans la bagarre, mais déjà un d'entre eux fut tué. Ils n'était pas vraiment puissants et expérimentés. Harry se leva et se dirigea vers les Capuches Noires Ambulantes, et,déjà il mit hors de course un mangemort. D'un stupéfix il immobilisa un autre mangemort, mais, les autres décidèrent de l'encercler, les aurors étant déjà mis à terre. En effet les aurors n'étaient que les débutants utilisés comme de la chair à canon pour tester le terrain pour les plus expérimentés. Harry eut envie de vomir. Il réussi à stupéfier 10 autres mais il entendit soudain une voix si familière:

"-Alors, mon chou, dans de sales draps? Tu as fait du mal à nos coéquipiers, tu paieras pour ça hahaha! Tu es puissant pour un gosse, dit de sa voix de bébé Bellatrix. Ecoute mon chéri, je vais laisser à mon merveilleux maître le soin de te tuer mais regarde toi, tu es si passionné et fougueux! Je vais juste te lancer un petit sort de rien du tout et nous partirons, d'accord? Hahaha, de toutes façon, nous avons récolté une trentaine de baguettes!

-Voldemort ne me fait pas peur idiote!

-Endoloris! Petit impertinent, continua Bellatrix. _SINE MOTUS_!"

Soudain Harry ne vit que du noir et les mangemorts s'enfuirent. Personne ne l'avait aidé, et il n'était pas mort... Quel était ce sort?

Il entendit des sons, une voix

"-Sacrément courageux le gamin, chef!"

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>FIN du chapitre!<strong>_

**La petite précision du chapitre:** Tom a voulu frapper Harry car il ne faisait que rentrer et sortir de son bar toutes les 5 minutes.

Des Reviews? Sincérement ça fait vraiment plaisir, donne de la motivation et me permet de m'améliorer et d'évoluer.

BISOUS!


	4. Sine Motus

Merci pour vos gentilles reviews (_QuentinPotter, Faenlgiec et TeZuKa j_), les réponses à vos questions sont dans ce chapitre!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>SINE MOTUS<strong>_

Tout était blanc. Pas de noir. Pas de gris. Encore? De nouveau la guerre? Il ouvrit un oeil. Puis un autre. Encore une blancheur extrême et beaucoup trop de luminosité à son goût. Définitivement pas la guerre.

"-Bienvenue à St Mangouste, M. Collins, fit une infirmière en blouse, encore une fois, blanche éclatante.

-Que s'est-il passé?"

Sa voix était froide. Il y avait un problème, lui qui était si passionné avec beaucoup trop de sentiments d'un coup, d'habitude.

"-Hem, M. Collins, il semblerait qu'un partisant de la magie noire vous ait lancé un sort de magie noire assez avancé. Le "_sine motus_" consiste à vider la cible, donc vous, de toutes émotions, sentiments. Ce sort est irréversible du moins pour ce que nous en savons. Vous ne ressentirez plus l'amour ou encore la colère par exemple et présentement, alors que vous devriez être désespéré ou triste ou bien énervé, vous ne ressentissez rien. Vous pourrez uniquement être ironique pour ce que nous en savons. Je suis vraiment navrée monsieur."

Harry s'en fichait, quoiqu'il en fut embêté tout de même: il ne pourrait plus exercer la magie ancienne, utilisant les sentiments... Ahaha! La tête de cette femme était impayable, ben quoi?! Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a?

"-Quand puis-je sortir? demanda-t-il indifférement

-Dès maintenant, permettez moi de signer vos papiers de sortie."

L'infirmière se précipita, comme si elle avait peur de cet être ne ressentant plus rien mais incroyablement puissant. Il était alors, vraiment une machine. A quoi bon vivre si on ne peut même plus aimer? Mais Harry ne se posait même pas ces questions. Il n'était plus CE Harry.

Une fois les papiers remplis, Harry se rendit au chaudron Baveur, dans sa chambre, où l'attendait un hibou passablement énervé. C'était le même hibou qu'il avait envoyé à Dumbledore hier. Il détacha la lettre et remercia froidement le hibou qui le toisa d'un air hautain qui aurait fait rire Harry hier.

La lettre disait ceci:

"_**Monsieur Collins,**_

_**J'accepte de vous renconter le vingt-trois Août, dans cette lettre je vous ait joint un portoloin qui vous emmènera aux grilles de Poudlard, où notre garde-chasse sera présent. Ce portoloin s'activera à quatorze heures.**_

_**A.P.W.B Dumbledore, Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot; Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers ; Ordre de Merlin, première classe, et Enchanteur-en-chef ; directeur de Poudlard.**_"

En tant normal, Harry aurait été déçu du caractère indifférent de cette lettre mais il savait que de toute façon, ce Dumbledore ne le connaissait pas, on était en période trouble et puis il s'en fichait. C'était le seul point positif de cette histoire de sort: il réfléchissait correctement au moins, pensa-t-il sarcastiquement.

Il descendit vers le bar et commanda une Bière-Au-Beurre.

"-Tenez, M. Collins. Non, non c'est pour la maison, pour vous remercier! Regardez en plus vous êtes à la Une de la Gazette!" et il lui tendit le journal:

_**"Jake Collins, le mystérieux sauveur.**_

_**Hier, une attaque des Mangemorts (une vingtaine à peu près) eut lieu au Chemin de Traverse. Le but semblerait de s'approprier quelques baguettes en plus (pour les recrues ou pour les confirmés?).**_

_**Déjà, nos bons et courageux aurors s'avançaient, baguettes aux poings, pour en découdre, sans peur. Malheureusement, les fourbes et cruels Mangemorts les tuèrent sans pitié aucune.**_

_**Cependant, déjà s'avançait notre mystérieux Jake Collins, âgé seulement de dix-sept ans (et très beau aussi mesdemoiselles, il semble libre, voir page sept) et australien selon nos sources (voir page cinq) qui immobilisa dix machiavéliques mangemorts, avant de se prendre un sort sans gravité aucune mais laissant le temps aux lâches attaquants de s'enfuir.**_

_**Alors Jake Collins, sauveur mystérieux?**_

_**Voir page trois pour voir J. Collins à St Mngouste.**_

_**Voir page deux pour le récit du combat héroïque.**_

_**Voir page dix le noms des aurors tués.**_

_**Un article de Proppa Guande."**_

"-Encore un ramassis de conneries, dit mollement et sans émotions Harry.

-Peut-être, mais merci quand même monsieur. Vous nous avez presque sauvé! Jamais je ne pourrait assez vous remercier!

-Je... Euh.. de, de ri-en" Harry avait du mal à respirer, comme si une foule de sentiments le prenaient, l'enserraient, l'étouffaient.

"-Je... Je va-is aller dans m, ma cha-mbre Tom. Me-Merci.

-Monsieur?.."

Une fois sur son lit Harry ferma ses yeux et il sentit son phénix se poster sur son épaule et lui chanter une douce et apaisante littanie.

"-Tu restes avec moi? Même si je suis désormais un monstre sans sentiments?"

Adonis sembla lui faire les gros yeux, comme pour lui dire 'idiot, tu n'es pas un monstre et puis je t'ai choisit, non?'

Il s'endormit et n'ouvrit ses yeux qu'à 17h.

* * *

><p>Il souleva lentement ses paupières encore ensommeillées pour découvrir à quelques centimètres de son visage, des yeux marrons, un petit nez et une bouche pulpeuse semblant soucieuse. Il se décala, cet 'événement' lui faisant ni chaud ni froid.<p>

"-Oui, Lidÿe? demanda Harry

-Bonjour, Jake, je suis juste venue pour savoir comment tu allais..

-Oh, bie-

-Ohhhh! Je suis TERRIBLEMENT désolée! Si je ne t'avais pas envoyé ici, il ne te serait rien arrivé!

-C'est vrai.

-Ehhh! Tu pourrais au moins dire 'mais non Lidÿe, rien est de ta faute, mais exclusivement de la mienne'!

-Non.

-Ah ouiii! C est vrai, le sort!

-Oui.

-Bon je vais y aller, remets toi bien Jake.."

Et elle s'en alla. Harry ressentit comme un pincement au coeur, sensation très brève..

Harry descendit manger, puis se rendormit, encore épuisé.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, il allait mieux.<p>

"-T'as vu Jamesie! C'est le gars, là Collins! Tu crois qu'il va venir à Poudlard?

-Ahaha! Je sais pas Sirius, mais si c'est le cas, j'espère qu'il sera à Griffondor! aller, viens on va voir les balais!

-Mais, Jamesiounet! Attends, on va lui parler!

-NON."

Harry vit James et Sirius sortir du bar. Enfin, plutôt James trainer Sirius hors du bar. Là encore un bref pincement au coeur le prit. Il avait imaginé qu'il s'évanouirait, pleurait ou il ne savait quoi la première fois qu'il les verrait, mais rien, le néant, encore une fois.

* * *

><p>Il se rendit dans sa chambre et commença à lire le livre sur la magie des fées.<p>

_**"La magie des fées, est une magie inconnue des sorciers. Elle est pourtant très puissante, faisant appel à la nature (arbre qui devient vivant, plantes qui poussent,...) ou encore aux phénomènes courants (temps, espace,écriture,...). Certaines fées sont plus spécialisées que d'autres dans les branches de cette magie (fée de l'eau, du temps,...).**_

_**Une fée peut être aussi bien une fille ou un garçon. La durée de vie d'une fée est illimitée, ne pouvant être tuée que par une flèche empoisonnée. Elle peut se transformer dans toutes les tailles qu'elle le souhaite.**_

_**La magie féérique requiert moins d'énergie que celle des élèments."**_

Ce livre était écrit par une fée nommée Iriëlle, fée de l'écriture. En somme ce livre semblait intéressant mais Harry devait déjà aller à son rendez-vous. Il décida de laisser Adonis ici qui ne sembla pas en être ravi.

* * *

><p>Il posa le doigt sur le portoloin et sentit une sensation désagréable au niveau de son nombril. Il atterit devant les grilles de Poudlard, le visage dans l'herbe.<p>

"-Eh ben alors, mon garçon, faut pas manger d'la terre, c'est pas bon! fit une voix bourru

-Je le sais, je suis tombé.

-Ah.. Moi c'est Hagrid, le garde-chasse et gardien des Sceaux de Poudlard!

-Jake Collins.

-Chais bien, mon p'tit! J'ai lu la gazette ahahahah! Roudoudou!, lança Hagrid à la gargouille, Aller, bonne chance, p'tit!

-Merci"

Harry monta alors les escaliers menant jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore et frappa trois coups à la grande porte.

"-Entrez! Ah! M. Collins! Ravi de vous rencontrer!"

Fumseck n'était pas présent, dommage Harry appréciait les couleurs du phénix.

"-De même, fit Harry devant le directeur rajeunit. La même pointe au coeur le prit, encore une fois très brièvement.

-Alors comme cela vous voudriez rejoindre mon établissement? Qui êtes-vous?"

Harry entreprit alors de lui raconter l'histoire soigneusement préparée par Lidÿe.

"-Je vous croit, pour l'instant, M. Collins. De plus, votre affrontement contre les mangemorts m'a prouvé que vous n'en faites pas partit..

- Jamais je ne serais avec Voldemort, fit Harry légèrement décontencé par la vitesse à laquelle Dumbledore lui donna sa 'confiance', cela aurai très bien pût être un piège!

-Ah! Enfin qelqu'un qui dit son nom!

-La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même.

-Très sage.. Je vous accepte dans cette école, vous serez en septième année, répartit avec les premières. Vous prendrez le train de la voie neuf trois quart à King's Kross le premier septembre à onze heures. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin d'après-midi Jake! Oh et prenez un bonbon au citron, Pompom, l'infirmière de Poudlard, me reproche de trop en manger, fit Dmbledore avec un clin d'oeil.

-Merci."

Il prit le bonbon, retourna devant les grilles avec un nouveau portoloin et le toucha pour apparaître devant les briques menant au Chemin De traverse.

* * *

><p>_Je suis accepté et ce fut plus simple que je ne le pensais..., se dit Harry.<p>

Il retourna lire son livre dans sa chambre avec un garnd verre de jus de citouille et quelques biscuits.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>FIN DU CHAPITRE<strong>_

Merci encore pour vos reviews très encourageantes même si elles sont encore peu nombreuses, je ne les échangerais pour rien au monde!

_**IMPORTANT:**_

Petit sondage, quelle sera la maison de Harry? A vous de choisir!

**1)** Gryffondor

**2)**Serpentard

**3)**Serdaigle

**4)**Poufsouffle

J'ai une petite idée mais je suis à votre écoute!


	5. Poudlard

Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre, merci beaucoup aux revieweurs! Je vous adore!

Merci alors à _Sahada_, _TeZuKa j_ et _Faenlgiec_ pour vos adorables reviews!

**P.S:** La chanson est de moi mais je ne suis pas douée pour les rimes U.U

**Disclaimer:** Presque tout à JKR, malheureusement!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Poudlard<strong>_

Harry se réveilla à huit heures dans sa chambre au chaudron baveur. Il sortit de son _si_ confortable et douillet lit (ironie) pour se prendre un _bonne_ douche bien chaude (ironie). En somme, la journée commençait bien.

Quand il descendit, il vit Tom lui faire un grand signe de la main:

"-Eh! Jake! Alors aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour, hein? Poudlard! La rentrée! Tu vas me manquer gamin, tu passeras me voir?

-Peut-être.

-Ahaha d'accord! Regarde, je t ai préparé un repas spécial rien que pour toi et gratuit. Pour te remercier. Encore.

-Merci. C'était normal."

Le petit déjeuner préparé par Tom était tout bonnement gargantuesque: du jus de famboise, pomme, citrouille, du café, du thé, du chocolat chaud, des tartines, des tartes, des biscuits, des céréales, de la viande, des oeufs brouillés, du fromage,... de tout!

"-... Tom?

-Oui?

-Merci."

Harry se demanda comment pourrait-il manger ne serait-ce-que la moitié de ce qu'il y avait devant lui.

Finalement, après avoir mangé un quart du petit déjeuner, Harry alla transformer quelques gallions en livres pour prendre un taxi afin de se rendre devant la gare King's Cross.

"-Au revoir Tom.

-Au revoir Jake, reviens vite!"

* * *

><p>Une fois devant la fameuse gare, il se rendit à la voie neuf trois quart et s'asseya directement dans un wagon duquel il pourrait voir tout ce qui se passerait sur le quai. Il regarda sa montre il était dix heures, le train partirait à onze heures. Il sortit alors le livre sur la magie des fées offert par Lidÿe, il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il lui donne la bague achetée. La couverture de ce livre étant simplement noire sans rien d'autre, il pourrait donc le lire sans risques.<p>

A dix heures cinquante cinq, un coup de sifflet retentit alors et Harry put voir alors tous les élèves se précipiter vers la grande locomotive rouge, éclatante. Il songea alors que s'ils avaient un soupçon de cervelle, ils auraient cherché un wagon bien avant, comme lui.

"-Excuse moi, on peut s'installer ici, tous les autres wagons sont pleins..."

La voix venait d'une jolie fille rousse aux yeux d'un incroyable vert émeraude. Lily. Sa mère. Le même pincement au coeur qu'auparavant le prit, le forçant à poser sa main sur son coeur, ce que Lily prit pour un signe d'assentissement.

"-Merci beaucoup, je m'appelle Lily Evans

-Moi c'est Clare Simpson, dit une jolie blonde aux cheveux longs et aux yeux bleus rieurs.

-Jodie Smith, fit une brune aux cheveux courts, à la peau pâle et aux yeux noirs.

-Jake Collins, répondit Harry

-C'est toi le sauveur? Lui demanda la blonde, Carla, un truc comme ça...

-Apparement."

Elles remarquèrent alors qu'il n'était pas un grand bavard, le laissant tranquille le reste du voyage. Néanmoins, Lily lui expliqua un peu Poudlard bien que Harry savait déjà tout, mais ça, elle ne le savait pas. Harry l'écoutait alors, ui répondant même parfois, un mal au coeur incroyable le faisant souffrir de plus en plus.

* * *

><p>Quand la locomotive arriva à destination, Hagrid lui demandabeugla (c'est au choix) de venir vers lui.

"-Eh ben, t'vas bien Jake?

-Oui. "

Mis mal à l'aise par la réponse froide et courte d'Harry, Hagrid ne poursuivit alors pas la conversation.

Ils partirent alors avec les premières années sur des barques glissant sur le lac, proposant aux futurs élèves une vision féérique de l'école.

Après le long discours de Mac Gonagall, Harry arriva dans la Grande Salle.

La grande salle était comme dans ses souvenirs: grande, spacieuse et comme baignée dans une douce chaleur dans laquelle on pouvait se perdre avec insouciance, comme si rien ne pouvait troubler le bonheur après Poudlard.

Il se rappela donc pourquoi il aimait ce château, il fut un temps. Il l'aimait pour cette sensation de sécurité et de bien-être mais aussi pour ses amis. Il mit une main sur son coeur, la même douleur le transperçant.

Doucement, il s'avança pour être devant le choixpeau quoique derrière les futures premières années effrayées.

_"Et si je finis à Poufsouffle?"_

_"Et si je ne suis dans aucune maison?"_

Telle étaien certaines pensées des enfants de onze ans. Rahh, ils ne pouvaient pas penser moins fort? Ils lui donnaient mal à la tête!

Le choixpeau commança alors à chanter, une sorte de bouche s'ouvrant alors sur ce chapeau rapiécé.

_"Je ne suis qu'un chapeau selon certains,_

_Pour d'autres je suis une oeuvre de Godric,_

_Ce que je sais en tout cas,_

_C'est que si vous êtes ambitieux et rusé,_

_Vous êtes fait pour Serpentard,_

_Si vous êtes loyal et travailleur,_

_Poufsouffle vous ira comme un gant,_

_Si vous êtes imaginatif et avez soif de connaissances,_

_Alors je vous placerai à Serdaigle,_

_Enfin si vous êtes courageux et intègre,_

_Vous irez à Griffondor!_

_Placez moi sur vos têtes,_

_Que je vous dise pour quelle maison vous êtes fait,_

_Mais n'oubliez pas que un homme arrive avec un pouvoir sur le futur,_

_Cherchant alors à faire de cette année, celle du recommencement."_

Foutu choixpeau! Etait-il obligé de prononcer la dernière phrase?

Chaque élève passa sous le chapeau, tremblant comme une feuille. Un rictus moqueur fleurit alors sur ses lèvres, ce n'était qu'un vieux chpeau rapiécé après tout...

"-_Loria Amdrick_, tonna McGonagall"

Le choixpeau cria alors "Griffondor", et la gamine sembla soulagée.

"-_Chris Birckins_

-Serdaigle!"

Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que toute la file des élèves de première année soit répartis.

"Cher élèves, nous accueillons un nouvel élève allant faire sa septième année dans notre chère école! Il a perdu sa famille, et vous le connaissez très certainement: il s'appelle Jake Collins."

Harry s'avança alors vers le vieux chapeau d'un pas sûr, ferme et élégant, tel un aristocrate.

il apposa alors le choixpeau sur sa sombre chevelure.

"-Tu es intéressant, petit sorcier...

-Ah.

-Tu es courageux et tu n'as peur de rien. Mais tu es aussi travailleur. Aussi, tu es intelligent et tu as constamment soif de connaissances. Et, tu es rusé, malin et réfléchit... Les deux maisons qui te conviendraient le mieux sont Serpentard et Serdaigle...

-Ah.

-Peu loquace, hein?

-...Ah.

-Définitivement, petit voyageur du futur, _**SERPENTARD**_! Mais surtout, pour sortir de cet '_étau de sentiments_', n'oublie pas qui tu es et fais confiance à ta magie..."

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards, sans applaudissements, tout en pensant aux paroles plutôt mystérieuses de la vieille relique... Alors il existait un moyen de défaire la malédiction de Bellatrix?

Il s'asseya à cette table sans ressentir la moindre colère à l'idée de ne pas être dans la même maison que ses parents. D'ailleurs, pendant le discours du directeur, il les observa.

James rigolait avec Sirius très certainement à propos d'une blague future ou passée. C'était tout de même étrange de voir un Sirius rajeunit avec un sourire incroyable et un air heureux mais tout de même marqué, il devait souffir de quelque chose... Son père, lui, souriait mais ses traits tirés montraient son inquiètude et sûrement la tristesse vis à vis de l'attitude de Lily envers lui.

D'ailleurs Lily semblait boire les paroles de Dumbledore. Ecoutant avec peine ses amies, elle se retourna vers lui, lui adressa un regard méfiant, puis sembla réfléchir et lui sourit. Ses deux amies firent de même. Il leur fit un micro sourire, le mieux qu'il pouvait faire...

Rémus semblait en pleine forme et Peter semblait craintif. En effet, il jetait souvent des regards vers Rosier et compagnie... Ils avaient déjà dû lui faire une 'proposition'...

"-... bon appétit!"

Aussitôt, les plats apparurent sur les tables. Il examina sa nourriture et sa boisson pour voir s'ils étaient _'réglos'_, une habitude de son passé/futur.

Voyant que tous semblait_ 'ok'_, il se servit une part de tarte à la tomate, des frites et un verre de jus de framboise et citrouille pétillant.

"-Bonjour, je suis Severus Snape, lui fit son voisin de gauche

-Jake Collins

-Tu parles pas beaucoup.

-Ah.

-Comme moi.

-Ah.

-Tu seras dans ma classe

-Bien.

-Tu as pris quoi comme matières?

-Défenses contres les forces du mal (DCFM), potions, métamorphose, sortilèges, et toi?

-La même chose, répondit Severus avec un petit sourire"

Etrange, Snape semblait bien plus sympatique avec lui qu'il ne connaissait pas qu'avec les autres...

Une fois repus, Severus mena Harry aux dortoirs des Serpentard dans les cachots.

"-_Le mal n'engendre plus l'espoir._" C'était le mot de passe.

_**FIN DU CHAPITRE**_

Voilà! Le prochain sera du point de vue de nos Mauraudeurs préférés!

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de reviews pour le nombre de vues mais les votres me font déjà très plaisir, je tiens néanmoins à signaler que poster une review dure cinq secondes, même un 'cool' ou un 'j aime' peut faire plaisir, en revanche, la critique doit être constructive, mais je l'accepte avec plaisir, aha!

**_ATTENTION_**: Si vous avez des idées de blagues pour les maraudeurs, je les prends avec plaisir aha ;)

**Bisous!**


End file.
